During the construction, repair and remodeling of buildings and other structures it is common for workers to have to modify and customize the construction materials used. For example, when pipes are being installed in a structure, more often than not they have to be sized in length for a particular area. This is accomplished by cutting the pipe to a desired length using various types of saws depending on the type of pipe. For example, plastic pipe may be cut using various types of saws, such as band saws, chop saws, miter saws and/or hand saws. Although band saws, chop saws and miter saws make reasonably even cuts, they are not very portable and require a power supply and a level steady surface which is large enough to accommodate the size of the band saw. Hand saws, on the other hand, are more portable than band saws, chop saws and miter saws, but do not provide a means for holding the pipe steady and level during the cutting process. Properly supporting the pipe during the cutting process is important because an unsteady pipe may result in the pipe being damaged or having a cut that is not square with the axis of the pipe.
One way this can be accomplished is by securely positioning the pipe within a vice during the cutting process. However, this is undesirable for several reasons. First, the vice must be mounted on a secure and steady platform that is big enough and strong enough to support the vice. This typically requires a platform that is not portable and is thus stationary, requiring the worker to go back and forth from the work site to the vice every time a cut is required. Second, as a vice is used for many different things, the clamping surface on the vice is not typically adapted to interface and securely engage with a pipe. Accordingly, as pressure is applied to the pipe by the cutting tool the pipe tends to move and shift out of place during the cutting process. This may result in the pipe being damaged, having a cut that is not square with the axis of the pipe or worse, the worker's hand being injured by the cutting tool.